


White Starfishes

by edylue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Generational Trauma, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edylue/pseuds/edylue
Summary: The monsters under the bed chew on his ankles.





	White Starfishes

**Author's Note:**

> request: write a paragraph (150-350 words) of narrative _with no punctuation_ (and no paragraphs or other breaking devices)

the monsters under the bed chew on his ankles and he couldnt be more proud of himself at this feat not just because he thought he wouldnt be able to face his demons because he has a handle on them as well as any other semi mentally well person hes faced these monsters on the days he considered the worst days of his life but because hes gazing into his sons eyes as the monsters rip apart the heel of his right foot and sees nothing but admiration in those big brown eyes of his daddy hes saying his hands are open and stretched out to the heavens above and his fingers his little fingers they look like white starfishes dead starfishes drowning starfishes starfishes that make him think of the beaches he took his son every summer before the upcoming school year youre going to be fine now he tells his son and does everything he can to not fall to his knees and allow the monsters to chew and chew until his legs are gone he will be like his father now then and his grandfather before him this is expected of him from a young age even when he stared at his own fathers legs and asked him why they didnt visit the beach he didnt think much of the answer didnt think much about how he didnt have monsters visiting him in the middle of the night touching his face and stroking his hair and singing him the lullabies his mother used to sing to him when she was alive he looks at his son and thinks of his wife sleeping soundly in the next room his son is missing three teeth and saying we havent been to the beach this year daddy


End file.
